disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Survivor
Disney Survivor is an upcoming American web series of Disney webtoons. The series will run for 10 episodes. Plot 18 Disney characters must live and work together like a tribe by competing against each other in order to win $10,000. Flik and Judy Hopps are the hosts. Characters 'Hosts:' *Flik (voiced by Dave Foley) *Judy Hopps (voiced by Ginnifer Goodwin) 'Assistants:' *P.T. Flea (voiced by John Ratzenberger, rule explainer) *Dim (voiced by Brad Garrett, sometimes, as obstacle) *Olaf (voiced by Josh Gad, bucket filler) 'Contestants:' *Elsa (voiced by Idina Menzel) *Hopper (voiced by Kevin Spacey) *Lightning McQueen (voiced by Owen Wilson) *Sadness (voiced by Phyllis Smith) *Chick Hicks (voiced by Bob Peterson) *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos) *Mr. Soil and Dr. Flora (voiced by Rowan Atkinson and Edie McClurg respectively) *Goofy (voiced by Bill Farmer) *Sally Carrera (voiced by Bonnie Hunt) *Atta (voiced by Julia-Louis Dreyfus) 'Fear's Secret Alliance:' *Fear (voiced by Bill Hader) *Anger (voiced by Lewis Black) *Buzz Lightyear and Sheriff Woody (voiced by Tom Hanks and Tim Allen respectively) *Nick Wilde (voiced by Jason Bateman) *Slim and Francis (voiced by David Hyde Pierce and Denis Leary) Episodes #Survival of the Dimmest ##Flik and Judy Hopps are hosting this show for the next 10 episodes. ##*'Winner:' None. ##*'Eliminated:' Regis Philbin (mentioned only). #Beach, Blanket, BANG-O! ## The first contestant to bring the bucket of TNT back to the finish line wins. ##* Winner: Fear. ##* Eliminated: Elsa. # Helter-Shelter ## The goal is to build an emergency shelter before the storm. ##* Winner: None. ##* Eliminated: Hopper (for talking too much). # Finders, Eaters ## The challenge is to grab a rat and eat it in between 2 slices of bread. ##* Winner: Lightning McQueen. ##* Eliminated: Mr. Soil, Dr. Flora, and Mickey Mouse. # Sandcastle Hastle ## Contestants are paired up and must make the perfect sandcastle. The prize is a 10-course meal. ##* Winner: Slim and Francis. ##* Eliminated: Buzz Lightyear and Sheriff Woody. # I've misplaced my piano! ## The challenge is a scavenger hunt. The piano appears in this episode, and was first seen in Survival of the Dimmest. ##* Winner: None. ##* Eliminated: None. # Speared, Seared, and Feared ## The challenge is to catch a fish with their bare hands. The first Disney Character to catch a fish wins. ##* Winner: Atta. ##* Eliminated: Chick Hicks. # Oh, my Serpentine! ## The challenge is a snake roundup. ##* Winner: It is a 9-way tie. ##* Eliminated: Anger. # Obstacles, Of Course. ## Flik and Judy Hopps have set up an obstacle course. The first one to reach the finish line wins. ##* Winner: Sadness. ##* Eliminated:''' Slim and Francis. # Fowl be Coming 'Round the Mountain ## The first contestant to reach the top of the mountain and touch the idol wins $10,000 and becomes the champion. ##* '''Winner: Sadness (1st place and Champion), Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera (2nd place), and Atta and Goofy (3rd place). ##* Eliminated: Fear. Transcripts # Survival of the Dimmest (Disney Survivor)/Transcript Category:TV Series Category:Webtoons Category:Animated series Category:Disney Category:Disney series Category:Disney webtoons